Point of No Return
|temporada = Cinco |episódio = 13 |produção = 5.07 |estreia = *12 de Janeiro de 2013 *22 de Maio de 2013 |diretor = Bosco Ng |roteirista = Brent Friedman |cronologia = 20 ABY |anterior = Missing in Action |próximo = Eminence }} "Point of No Return" é o décimo terceiro episódio da quinta temporada da série de televisão Star Wars: The Clone Wars. É a quarta e última parte de um arco sobre as aventuras de R2-D2 e um grupo de droides e marca a última aparição do Coronel Meebur Gascon. Ele estreou em 22 de Maio de 2013. Descrição oficial "R2-D2 e sua equipe devem impedir um cruzador Jedi sabotado de destruir uma crucial conferência da República." Resumo da trama thumb|left|200px|O [[Esquadrão-D encontra os droides da Confederação na ponte do Destróier da República.]] O Esquadrão-D pouso dentro de um [[Destróier Estelar classe Venator|Destróier Estelar classe Venator]] em órbita de Abafar. Embora os droides fiquem confusos no porquê as portas de segurança do hangar estejam fechadas e sobre a não presença da tripulação, o Coronel Gascon dispensa suas preocupações. Após chegarem na ponte, contudo, eles descobrem que os oficiais clone são meros hologramas. De repente, a nave pula ao hiperespaço e vem à tona que a nave está, na verdade, sendo comandada por droides da Confederação. O Esquadrão-D escapa da ponte e evade seus perseguidores na sala de controle. WAC-47 usa o corpo de um droide caído para enviar seus perseguidores na direção errada. O Esquadrão-D então encontra um dispositivo na sala de controle, o qual R2-D2 identifica como um gatilho de bomba, quando as portas de segurança de hangar se abrem revelando fileiras de barris de rhydonium. Fica claro que a Confederação pretende usar o Destroier Estelar como forma de destruir as naves da Marinha da República. No entanto, Gascon não tem a intenção de impedi-los, querendo escapar da nave assim que ela sair do hiperespaço. Conforme o Esquadrão-D segue de volta ao hangar, R2 nota um droide coelho os espiando e a captura. Após levar seu cativo para apresentar ao esquadrão, o droide coelho se identifica como BNI-393, apelidado de Coelho. Ela revela que o resto dos droides da República sobreviventes estão escondidos numa lançadeira na esperança do Esquadrão-D tirá-los da nave, já que nenhum deles foi projetado para pilotar uma lançadeira. O Esquadrão-D então pergunta sobre o alvo da Confederação. Coelho admite que ela apenas sabe que o Destróier Estelar se destina a uma estação espacial no sistema Carida. Gascon entra em pânico, identificando a localização como a conferência estratégica da República, um evento que ele ajudou a organizar antes de ser designado ao Esquadrão-D. O Conselho Jedi e oficiais de alta patente da República estarão lá e se a Confederação ter sucesso, eles poderiam vencer a guerra. No entanto, eles não podem enviar um aviso já que as comunicações estavam bloqueadas. Antes que pudessem decidir sua próxima ação, Gascon nota um droide abutre os espiando e todos começam a persegui-lo. Eles seguem o droide abutre até uma das baterias de armas, onde são recebidos por um enxame inteiro deles. R2 consegue criar um anel de fogo ao redor dos amigos para impedir os droides abutre de chegar até eles, mas eles não conseguem derrotar todos porque eram muitos. M5-BZ corre até os controles da trava de ar. Todos magnetizam seus pés no deque rapidamente para evitarem serem sugados, mas BZ não tem tanta sorte e é sugado para fora no hiperespaço junto com os droides abutre. R2 rapidamente fecha a trava de ar. Gascon então dá um curto discurso, prometendo que não deixará o sacrifício de BZ ser em vão e promete parar os Separatistas. thumb|200px|O Destróier sabotado é explodido prematuramente pelo [[Esquadrão-D.]] Gascon cria um plano para o Esquadrão-D escapar na lançadeira enquanto R2 reprograma o mecanismo de gatilho para detonar prematuramente. Mas seu plano encontra complicações, quando um super droide tático chega para armar o detonador enquanto os droides de batalha perseguem o Esquadrão-D. Gascon e U9-C4 afastam os atiradores enquanto R2 luta com o super droide tático. Quando todos chegam na lançadeira, Gascon se recusa a deixar R2 para trás, mas WAC inicia decolagem. No fim, R2 conseguem vantagem e reprograma o detonador com sucesso, fazendo o rhydonium explodir prematuramente, destruindo o Destróier Estelar mas salvando a frota da República em Carida. Gascon consegue contactar a estação espacial, informando Anakin Skywalker do sacrifício de R2. No entanto, Skywalker se recusa a acreditar que seu amigo se foi. Ele envia equipes de resgate para vasculhar os destroços, que recuperam os restos de R2 e o reparam. Gascon pessoalmente elogia a coragem de R2 e diz ao Esquadrão-D que ele estaria honrado em servir com eles de novo. WAC, animado, então diz a ele que o Esquadrão-D foi designado ao pelotão de Gascon, permitindo que eles vejam uns aos outros pelo resto da guerra, para grande desgosto de Gascon enquanto chora de tristeza. Continuidade "Point of No Return" foi originalmente publicado pela Star Wars Insider 137 como o décimo segundo episódio da quinta temporada, mas a ordem publicada foi revisada pela publicação. 250px|right|thumb|Logo azul lembrando [[Legends:R2-D2|R2-D2.]] A logo deste episódio, tradicionalmente amarela, foi pintada de azul para lembrar o R2-D2 . Os três episódios anteriores, Secret Weapons, A Sunny Day in the Void e Missing in Action, que fazem parte do mesmo arco, também exibiram a logo de abertura azul. Entretanto, essa não é a primeira vez que mudam a cor da logo. Na 4ª temporada, os dois últimos episódios (Brothers e Revenge), a logo foi pintada de vermelho, devido ao retorno de Darth Maul. No meio do episódio, o coronel diz "É armadilha", a icônica frase de O Retorno de Jedi falada pelo Almirante Ackbar. De acordo com a página oficial de Star Wars: The Clone Wars no Facebook, a destruição do [[Destróier Estelar classe Venator|Destróier Venator]] próximo ao fim do episódio foi a maior explosão que eles haviam animado até então. Aparições Notas e referências Categoria:Episódios de The Clone Wars